


Nightmares

by DEMONArekkusu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEMONArekkusu/pseuds/DEMONArekkusu
Summary: Gilgamesh’s reaction to the first time Ardyn shows symptoms of the Starscourge.





	Nightmares

Something was off with Ardyn lately, Gilgamesh could just sense it. The sage wasn’t as social as he once was. There was no hellos, goodbyes, etc, he just came, and went. A vacant expression on his face as he retired to his quarters each, and every evening. Gilgamesh was no fool, he knew something was up with Ardyn to be making him like this, he often wondered, was it the starscourge he was taking into himself? Gilgamesh didn’t know fully on how that stuff worked, he had only accompanied Ardyn a few times on his journeys, the sage, and himself confident enough that Ardyn would be able to carry himself mostly— he had to say, he trained Ardyn well, even if he didn’t decide to go the path of the sword; Ardyn relied more on black and white magic, and his scythe— a weird choice of a weapon, a weapon that usually symbolised death, yet here a healer of the people wielded one, Gilgamesh had to kind of give a chuckle to that, it was a bit ironic but put it down to Ardyn to be like that.

His thoughts however retreated to what he was thinking about, Ardyn’s personality, it was changing, and the Shield was determined to find out why; he’ll confront Ardyn about it this evening as he returns, he was due back today, so long that he hasn’t been caught up on anything, until then, Gilgamesh would return to the training grounds, and train up the rookies, he couldn’t leave the family unprotected after all, he wouldn’t be here forever, someone else will have take his place— would be the same for Ardyn, he’ll have to have an heir someday, as often as Ardyn said he wasn’t ready for children of his own, it was inevitable if he was to be King of Light.

It was getting rather dark when he returned home, his black chocobo slowing down from the long journey they had, Ardyn got off of her back to give her a rest from carrying him at least. **“** You’ve done good, Ayane, but I think I can walk along with you the rest of the way now. **”** The bird let out a kweh sound, almost as if she gave Ardyn her thanks. The journey really wasn’t too long before it was over, and it was basically a straight path now, they could make it to the Solheim Citadel within an hour if they kept up walking, Ardyn’s legs were more than able, and Ayane should be able to do it too.

There was a figure waiting for them when they had returned, a rather large one— was that Gilgamesh? What could he be wanting? Ardyn continued along, a headache had since started developing somewhere during the walk, he was having these much more regularly now, and he didn’t know why. He hoped Gilgamesh wouldn’t be long with them as he approached the Shield, Gilgamesh’s almost clear eyes looking down upon him.

**“** Ardyn, **”**  The shield spoke, the tone of his voice was serious— a tone Ardyn hadn’t heard from him in quite a while, did something happen?  **“** —you’re a bit late, but it’s good to see you safe. Now, I’ve been noticing things, Ardyn, your personality, you’re getting quite snappy, you’re not as social as you once were, is everything alright with you? **”**

Oh. It wasn’t anything at all. Ardyn couldn’t help it when his brows furrowed into frustration, looking up at the Shield with a glare,  **“** Is that it? Seriously, Gilga, you had me worried for a moment that something had happen to Somnus, or someone else whilst I was gone, as for myself, I’m fine, but I’ll really rather go, and have a rest now, I’ve been out all day, Ayane needs to be stabled. **”**

Gilgamesh gave Ardyn a warning stare for a moment, he was going to protest, but decided against it, he would be tired— he was out all day, and perhaps this was insensitive of the Shield to think he could find out what’s going on with him at such a time as this.  **“** Okay, Ardyn, but I’ll be checking in on you, in the morning, first thing, and please, allow me to stable Ayane, you go, and rest. **”**

Nodding a thanks to Gilgamesh, and giving his goodnight to Ayane, Ardyn headed in, straight to his quarters where he shut the door behind him— he didn’t even take time to greet Somnus, he was probably asleep already. Somnus was still a growing boy. He started to remove his clothes, revealing tanned skin with several scars from battles he waged against a variety of monsters, hardened muscles from all of the activity he had been doing lately— he wasn’t going to lie, he kind of liked that at least; it was a nice bonus, but there was something else, something else quite worrying developing upon his skin, in odd random places he could notice these black marks, as if they were bruises, but then he could also see veins, veins that looked black. They were all over his skin, and they were just becoming darker as the days went on. It wasn’t unlike the markings he had seen on victims of the starscourge, only much darker. It was a bit unsettling— just as he thought of it, he felt a stinging pain go through his head, he raised his hand up to hold onto his forehead, letting a pained hiss out; it was about time he went to bed, so that’s what he did, he laid himself down upon his bed, not bothering to tend to his growing beard  _(_  not like it progressed into a beard much  _)_ , and fell into a deep slumber.

That was it, Ayane was in her stable, gysahl greens were provided to her, she was left happily munching away at them as Gilgamesh retreated himself into the citadel, he was tempted, to go, and check on Ardyn much earlier than he had said, but he was a man of his word, he’ll allow his future King his time to rest, he was due to go out again tomorrow, and he knew, he knew Ardyn hated more than anything to take days off when he should be busy healing the starscourge, but Gilgamesh wouldn’t sleep, he’ll hang around Ardyn’s quarters— he didn’t know why he felt this was the right thing to do this night, but he had a feeling, that something might happen, and it would be best that he stays near his King at least.

Forcing his eyes to open, Ardyn awoke, but he wasn’t in his bed, instead he was on the ground in a village, people were around, going about their daily lives, the village looked almost tranquil, not a sign of the starscourge on any of them for which Ardyn was grateful for, it hadn’t reached this village yet. That was a relief as he stood up, he guess he’ll wander around, see if anyone needs his help here before moving on, there could still be victims of the starscourge within their houses. He walked up to a woman, slightly aged, she must have been in her fifties.

**“** Excuse me, dear, do you know of anyone— **”**  His words were cut as the woman turned round, took one look at him, and screamed at the top of her lungs. Frightened eyes stuck onto him as she pointed out her finger towards him.

**“** Daemon! **”**  She cried. Alerting the other villagers, and village guards to turn around, and take in the situation at hand, there was suddenly a look of fear on their faces too as they caught a glance of Ardyn, the guards readying their weapons.

**“** T-t-there must be some kind of mistake— **”**  Again, his words were cut off as the villagers cried daemon, and all other kinds of words at him, the guards nearly reaching him with their weapons ready to strike, Ardyn warped to safety on a nearby roof,  **“** —what is the meaning of this? I’m no daemon! **”**  Still, the villagers cried out the word, children were crying, and women were hiding their children’s view away from him. What the hell was going on? Deciding it would be best to leave the village, and perhaps come back with some backup— maybe this was a new kind of starscourge, Ardyn warped away, and found himself on the outskirts where he safely managed to get away the villagers, and their guards.

Where was he going to go? Would it just be best to go back to the citadel? He supposed so, he was thirsty though, and he noticed he had no water left as he went for his carry jug. Just great, he normally stocked up on that when he was at villages, but there was no chance of doing so there, he’ll just have to find water somewhere along the path, and it wasn’t long before he did— it was weird in a way, he never recalled seeing water about here before— maybe he’s hallucinating, but sure enough as he came to it, it was real. Opening his jug up, he ran it through, allowing it to fill up with water. That’s when he noticed it however, his face, in the reflection, there was something black running down it, from his eyes, and from his mouth. He reached a hand up to rub at it, see what it was, and when he lowered his hand, all he saw was black liquid, it was like blood.

Immediately he was shaking, rubbing aggressively to try, and clean it off his face— was this why the villagers were calling him a daemon? Oh my god, he— he looked at his reflection once more as he noticed the sclera of his eyes were even black, and they had this eerie glow to them. He opened his mouth to notice his teeth had grown sharper, a growl let loose of him as he screamed. He was turning into a daemon— a fucking daemon!

It wasn’t so long before he felt a pull as he once again, woke up, vision blurred but he could just about notice Gilgamesh hovering over him, concern deeply written in his features as he woke Ardyn up from his nightmare. That’s all it was, right? A nightmare? Nothing to be concerned about then.

**“** Ardyn, you’re awake, you were having a bit of a night— **”**  Suddenly, Gilgamesh’s eyes caught onto something, and before Ardyn knew it, blankets were being thrown off him, no care at all from Gilgamesh that he was basically looking at Ardyn in the nude, his eyes scanning every part of him, both shock, and anger were becoming apparent in the Shield’s eyes.  **“** —explain, now. **”**

**“** Explain what? **”**  Ardyn replied as he tried to get himself some privacy, but found a heavy hand pressing down upon his chest, pushing him back down onto his bed, and not allowing him to move one more inch.

**“** These black marks that litter your skin, how long Ardyn? How long have you been hiding this? **”**  Gilgamesh sounded distressed, it was the most worried Ardyn had ever heard the man to be— often he played the part of this tough guy that wouldn’t care for anyone, he wouldn’t care if anyone who was weak died if they had neglected their training, and went upon the battlefield, he could be quite merciless at times, but with Ardyn, he was different, it was as if he actually cared for Ardyn quite a bit.

Ardyn was no fool, he knew Gilgamesh cared for him, he remembered the nights they would both sneak away after training, and passionately kiss away at each other in the showers, hidden from view of Ardyn’s father who would be against such. They even fucked the odd time, how those days were long gone though. They had grown a bit distance over the years, but the love they shared for one another never ended. Either one of them would give up their lives happily if it meant the other lived— well, Gilgamesh would probably be angry if Ardyn was ever put into that position, but Ardyn would do it with a smile if it meant Gilgamesh could live.

Once more, he was taken out of his reverie, as he was shaken once more by the Shield, drawing his attention back to Gilgamesh,  **“** Ardyn, answer me! **”**  He sounded furious, perhaps the most furious he has ever heard Gilgamesh to be— and in his defence, he had right to be angry with Ardyn. This was something Ardyn should have never hid from Gilgamesh.

**“** Please don’t be too mad… **”**  Amber eyes looked to the side, unwilling to meet Gilgamesh’s angry clear ones,  **“** —the blackness on my skin, it’s been growing, and increasing steadily as I started taking in the starscourge, I don’t know if I can be infected, but it first appeared a couple of weeks into it… **”**

Gilgamesh was furious. He let Ardyn go as he walked off, his back to his future King… or not so future King if he was to become a daemon, who would heal the healer?  **“** Ardyn… I’m very angry right now, a lot of trust has been broken, but I still… I still love, and care for you. I’m… I will go the astrals, and demand that you are allowed to stop healing, I’ll let them know, for now, just rest Ardyn, don’t leave your bed, I’ll have a couple of guards on duty to make sure you don’t get any ideas. **”**

Demand the astrals? Had his Shield gone mad? Ardyn raised himself slightly from his bed, his chest a bit sore from Gilgamesh’s hold— his Shield could be rough when he felt like it, Ardyn might experience this throbbing pain for a couple of days at least.  **“** But Gilga, you can’t communicate with the astrals! You don’t even know their tongue, please… they chose me to be the King of Light, the fact they chosen me, doesn’t that not make you feel better knowing at least that? They won’t allow their King of Light to become infected… **”**  Or would they? Oh no, could he be doubting the astrals? He was the Crystal’s chosen, the astrals looked upon him in their favour, they wouldn’t allow him to become a daemon, surely not?

All he got was a wave from Gilgamesh as the Shield went onward, Ardyn had his head down low, disappointed that Gilgamesh wouldn’t listen to him, disappointed in himself for keeping it a secret for so long… and disappointed in the astrals if they would allow such a thing to befall him.

 

 


End file.
